


here again but this time with you

by ayadn



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayadn/pseuds/ayadn
Summary: Sam finds out what was between Charles and Marshall's sister Eva.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	here again but this time with you

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime after Ep. 104 (the episode where all Charm shippers died but came back to life becuase we need to know what happens after)

"Hey Charles sorry to barge in but I just need you to go over something urgently -oh!"

Sam walks into his office, only to be met with Marshall's sister's arms draped around Charles neck and her lips latched onto his.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" and with that she runs off into her office, shutting her door behind her. 

Eva lets out a small chuckle. "Well that should put her in her place, don't you think?" tugging on his hair.

"Get off me, Eva. I told you things were over between us." He gently pushes her away from him, and wipes the traces of her off his mouth. "I have to go talk to her."

Eva shoves past him, storming out of his office and slamming his door. "You don't know a good thing even when it's right in front of you Charles!" 

He doesn't doubt that everybody on the floor heard her little outburst. He sighs and rolls his eyes. He doesn't need any more fuel added to the endless rumours circulating around the office about him and his lovelife. 

He thinks about the last thing Eva had said, he hates admitting it, but she was right. Too busy running away from his own fears, he ends up missing what's right in front of him. Tired of acting like a wuss, he determinedly strides into her office, not bothering to knock.

"Samara, we need to talk." he searches for her and sees her on the couch in the far end of the room.

"I-I know, I won't tell anyone what I just saw. I can even pretend it never happened." Her voice was trembling and he hated himself for it. 

"No Samara, it isn't like that." He walks towards her and as he got closer, he sees the tears streaming down her cheeks. He kneels in front of her, taking her hands on her lap into his. "What you saw was an accident. She came onto me."

She looks at him and he feels his heart break at the sight of her crying. 

"T-Then why would she suddenly kiss you like that?" she asks, her brows furrowing, and her mouth slanting down into a pout.

He raises his fingers to her forehead, smoothing out her wrinkles. And then he drops his thumb just under her eye, wiping a tear that had just fallen. "She wanted to get back together with me."

"Oh. I-I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"She isn't, nor wasn't." he watches her as she tilts her head in confusion. If it wasn't for such a serious conversation, he would laugh at how cute she looked doing that.

"Then what is she?" she asks and he almost feels guilty for wanting to be with someone so innocent while he was so clearly not.

"She was a causal sexual partner, Samara. And a fellow member at the fencing club." he put his hands on both sides of her face, hoping that despite his words, his actions would comfort her. "She didn't follow through with the terms of our agreement, so I had to end our partnership."

"And what were the terms?"

"To not get attached. I had no interest in starting a romantic relationship with anybody. I was just looking for something purely physical. She is aware of that and yet still wanted something more. Something I clearly cannot give her." Sam turns her head away from his, making the hands on her cheeks drop to her lap once again. 

"Is that why you were about to turn me down, when I told you I couldn't stop thinking about you the other day?" she looks at him again, fresh tears threatening to fall.

"Yes, but, I realize now that it's different with you." He stands, taking her hands with him and guiding her up as well. "When you said that to me the other day, I didn't know how to react. I was happy to hear about how you felt, but I promised myself I wouldn't be romantically involved with anyone anymore." she drops her gaze down at their feet but Charles takes her chin in his fingers and lifts them back up. "But Samara," he starts, his eyes boring deep into her, shooting icy chills down her spine. "with you, I want to try." 

Her mouth opens in silent gasp. "Ch-Charles, w-what do you mean?"

"After we had our dinner, I couldn't stop thinking about you too. And it was then that I knew all my plans had gone out the window." He places his hand on her cheek, his thumb moving in a slow carress. "You make me want to fall in love again, Samara."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something earlier today that turned out to be something I really didn't like. So I decided to write another one quickly before I go to bed. But I kinda don't like this one either. Lolz. Also it ends there because I'm tired.


End file.
